ultimate_bingo_bookfandomcom-20200215-history
Chakra
Chakra is essential to even the most basic Jutsu; it is a mixture of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. Once mixed, it can be channeled through the Chakra Circulatory System, which is the pathway throughout the body that chakra flows through, to any of the 361 chakra points (called Tenketsu) in the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is Hand Seals, the chakra can then be manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water. By mixing different ratios of the two energies, new types of chakra can be formed. The most common product is elemental chakra, which is used to perform elemental jutsu. Most ninja have a natural affinity to one type of chakra, but they have the capacity to create elemental chakra apart from their own affinity. There are five basic types, each stronger and weaker to another; five have been shown so far, but their relations, weaknesses, and strengths to each other are all explored. In addition to these five elements, certain Kekkei Genkai can mix elemental chakra to form new elements, such as ice (wind and water), wood (earth and water) and lava (earth and fire). While many ninja can use more than one type of chakra, they cannot use them simultaneously. It is said that the Sage of the Six Paths was the first to unravel the mysteries of chakra. Normal Chakra Normal chakra is a form of energy all living individuals naturally produce to some degree. Contained in the "chakra coils" that mainly surround and connect to each chakra-producing organ, the energy circulates throughout the body in a network called the "chakra circulatory system" (similar to the cardiovascular system). Certain groups, such as Shinobi, have learned to generate more chakra and release it outside their bodies through their "chakra points" (Tenketsu) in order to perform special techniques (Jutsu). Chakra is not normally visible to the human eye, though chakra can be seen in situations where a person releases as much of their chakra as possible. This is rarely seen due to the restrictions of certain chakra points (Eight Gates), limiting the amount of chakra an individual can release at a single given time. Chakra can also be visible when doing a specific jutsu (such as the Rasengan) which take a high degree of chakra control to perform. Out of the many different types of jutsu, NinJutsu, GenJutsu, DōJutsu, and so on, all require the use of chakra. However, TaiJutsu is different, usually requiring no chakra use whatsoever. Stamina is all that is needed. While the ninja still needs a set amount of chakra to live (i.e. life force energy), regular taijutsu doesn't require any active molding or manipulation of chakra (with few exceptions). A standard attack like a punch or kick falls into this jutsu category. Chakra is the resulting form of energy when two other forms of energy are mixed together. The two energies are referred to as "physical energy" and "spiritual energy." Physical energy is collected from the body's cells and can be increased through training, stimulants, and exercise. Spiritual energy is derived from the mind's consciousness (i.e. the soul) and can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience. Having these two energies become more powerful will in-turn make the created chakra more powerful. Therefore, practicing a jutsu repeatedly will build-up experience, building up one's spiritual energy, and thus allowing more chakra to be created. As a result, the shinobi is able to do that same jutsu with more power. This same cycle applies for physical energy, except this time, instead of doing things like meditation, the shinobi could, say, do push-ups. The general term for the source of chakra, the overall physical and spiritual energy a person has is "total stamina". The maximum amount of chakra an individual can create and retain at a given time is called their "chakra level." Chakra Control Chakra takes time and a great deal of training to gradually build up; thus, the key is not actually having chakra, but being able to sufficiently control and conserve it. Everyone has chakra, but only skilled shinobi can correctly "mold" and "manipulate" it to its fullest extent. Molding chakra means to extract energies from both the body's cells and the mind's consciousness, then mixing them together within the individual. The amount of each energy will differ from the type of technique the shinobi wishes to execute. In other words, a shinobi could create too much or too little chakra for a given jutsu, and the chakra cannot be used efficiently. In addition, even if a shinobi is able to mold the correct amount of chakra, if they aren't able to manipulate the chakra properly, the desired jutsu won't be as effective or not executed at all. Wasting energy will also create a weakness of not being able to fight for a long period of time. General training methods for improving one's molding and manipulation of chakra are the Leaf Concentration, Tree Climbing, and Water Walking exercises. As an in-between stage, some shinobi can partially control their chakra. This means they can use their chakra, but not effectively control it, which results in a poorly executed jutsu. To manipulate their chakra more easily, Hand Seals can be used. With these hand seals, users can control their chakra with higher efficiency, allowing them to execute their jutsu more effectively. Different jutsu require different hand seals. When creating a ninjutsu, the two methods of manipulating chakra are referred to as Shape Transformation and Nature Transformation: * Shape Transformation deals with controlling the form, movement, and potency of chakra. * Nature Transformation usually deals with changing the physical properties of chakra into an element. (There is also the Nature Transformation of Yin and Yang, but little is known about this) These two methods can be implemented separately or together in order to create a ninjutsu. The general term for the exact molding and proper manipulation of chakra is "chakra control." People with skilled chakra control are usually Medical Shinobi or Sensor-types, both of which requires extreme control over chakra to be effective. A good way to build up chakra in the body is to spin it into a tight spiral. Whether to spin the chakra left or right is dependent on the way the user's hair grows, either to the right or left. An opponent can negate a jutsu by absorbing it and reversing the spin of the chakra within their own body. Shape of Chakra : Main Article: Shape Transformation Most jutsu take a certain shape that is usually precisely controlled from one hand to another, through chakra. A good example of this is the Rasengan. The shinobi uses one of his hands to control chakra, and moves it over the other in a circular motion, which eventually creates a sphere of chakra. Elemental Chakra : Main Article: Nature Transformation Based on which NinJutsu the shinobi uses, the amount of chakra will be different, as would the element the ninja employs. The five main elemental types are also the names for the Five Great Shinobi Nations: Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth and Water. Each shinobi has the potential to better utilize one of these styles and potentially more. Rinnegan users somehow have the ability to control all five elements. Advanced elements such as Wood Release and Ice Release are created of combining different elemental chakra types. Doing this is only possible with a Kekkei Genkai or having a Tailed Beast with such an element in canon. However, it is not completely unknown for a shinobi without a specific Kekkei Genkai to be able to manipulate these additional elements, for example shinobi of the Land of Snow are able to perform Ice Release techniques without a bloodline by manipulating the ice around them, this is because of having lived with ice and snow for generation they developed jutsu to manipulate it. Tailed Beast Chakra : Main Article: Tailed Beasts There are malevolent tailed beasts, ancient demons with immense amounts of chakra. In fact, they are nothing more than concentrations of chakra that have taken on a corporeal form (mind and body). During the Great Shinobi Wars, each country's Hidden Village tried to make use of the tailed beasts for military purposes and competed for them. However, no one was ever able to truly bring the tailed beasts under control. The only way to partially control them is to seal them within a human with powerful sealing techniques. The hosts of the tailed beasts are called Jinchūriki. The jinchūriki can tap into the tailed beast's chakra for his or her own power; however, using such chakra can be harmful to the jinchūriki, with the host's body and mind being influenced or even taken over by his or her demon. In the case of Naruto Uzumaki, when he uses the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's chakra and reaches his four-tailed form, the chakra is so concentrated around his body that it constantly burns his flesh and repairs his body right away, shortening his lifespan. Tapping into such unnatural chakra is very harmful to the host, as the host's personality gets suppressed by the animalistic blood lust of the tailed beasts and the intensity of chakra will harm the host if used for extended periods of time. As an exception, where the jinchūriki has control over his tailed beasts, these ill-effects are not evident as in the case of Killer Bee, when he creates a chakra cloak by drawing on part of his tailed beast's power or fully releasing the Eight-Tails' body, no damage can be seen from his body. With Naruto having learned to control the Nine-Tails such damage to his body may now be avoided but this is yet to be seen. Senjutsu Chakra : Main Article: SenJutsu SenJutsu Chakra, the chakra needed to perform senjutsu, is chakra that contains the energy found in nature itself. It's a powerful source of energy, able to grant a shinobi increased strength, speed, and endurance for TaiJutsu, as well as enhancing the power of one's NinJutsu and GenJutsu. Sage chakra is created through the three-way mixing and balancing of one's physical energy and spiritual energy, as well as the natural energy from the atmosphere/air and terrain/ground. Since the three energies need to be equally balanced, the higher one's personal chakra capacity (physical energy and spiritual energy), the more natural energy they can add to the mix. Only those with a large chakra capacity can gather the natural energy needed for entering a powerful state called Sage Mode. Also, only when a person remains "perfectly still," no longer disrupting the flow of nature around them like ripples in a pond, can they properly feel and harness natural energy. Remaining completely still for a period of time takes a great deal of concentration and patience, requiring a highly motivated and calm state of mind. Star Chakra : Main Article: Mysterious Peacock Method By using the chakra enhancing meteorite, shinobi from Hoshigakure can manipulate their chakra into a wide variety of skills at the cost of extreme damage to their bodies. Hoshigakure's method gets its name, Mysterious Peacock, from the chakra's raw manifestation as pinkish purple chakra tails similar to a peacock's tail feathers. Gift of the Hermit Group : Main Article: Gift of the Hermit Group The Gift of the Hermit Group is a special kind of chakra used by the Shinobi Monks of the Fire Temple. It requires daily, unrelenting training to master. This chakra is required to unseal the Sealed Iron Wall granting access to the Fire Temple. It is also required for the technique Welcoming Approach: Thousand-Armed Murder. Dark Chakra : Main Article: Zero-Tailed Masked Leech Dark Chakra is a Special Chakra formed from the negative emotions of the Heart. Created by the Zero-Tailed Masked Leech as it feeds on the negative emotions of the people around it, it is shown to be extremely powerful, being used to power the Land of the Sky's Ancor Vantian, though it eventually destroys the mind, and rots the soul of the user. Trivia * Although chakra is usually invisible, those with certain DōJutsu, like the Sharingan, Rinnegan or Byakugan, can see the color of someone's chakra. Each person apparently has a differently colored chakra. It is also interesting to note the fact that immense amounts of chakra are apparently visible to the naked eye. See Also * Chakra Pathway System * Tenketsu Category:Chakra